A Man Driven to Insanity
by PeachGirleh
Summary: What happened to Sensui before his untimely death? What lead him to his ultimate destruction? It was not just Chapter Black, it was a little bit more...find out...WARNING: OC X Canon


**Just a few notes before you start reading; this is the prequel to a fanfiction I am currently making. It takes place during a certain story telling part of that fanfiction. If all goes well this should be a quick Two-shot…if that's a thing…ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy, and look out for the other story because its gonna be good (: **

**As you saw this is rated M, so just another fair warning, if you don't like sexy talk and some…certain actions, well RUN! RUN AWAY SCREAMING WITH YOUR ARMS FLAILING! (;**

**As always the lovely disclaimer: UNFORTUNATELY I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters…**

In a small hotel room sat Team Urameshi and a few others. A tan woman with mint colored hair stood up. She had tan skin, large rabbit ears, and stood at 4'9. Her yellow eyes scanned the room. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Hiei, and Kurama. Yusuke stood up and pointed to the girl "So Rio, you gonna tell us how you learned that pretty little Splinter Ressuken? Or are we gonna pretend it didn't happen?" The woman's eyes shifted between the floor and the individuals in the room. "If I tell you, you have to listen to the whole story. No getting up for the bathroom, no water…no breaks." The boy nodded "Alright, got it." She paced the room for a bit and began to speak. "This story...it began nine years ago. Sensui had already run off after seeing chapter black. He was with Itsuki, and his life was devoted to making humans atone for their mistakes…"

The small ice rabbit was resting in the tree's. She was a cautious wanderer, as her appearance did not fit into Human World. A rustling sounded beneath the trees, screams. She ignored the sound and turned her head to the moon, "I can see why everyone loves this place." The screams got louder and louder until the woman couldn't bare it. "SHUT UP!" She hit the trunk and it froze into a glassy ice tree. Rio jumped down and saw a tall man torturing a small human child. The man was very tall, slick back hair and a jewel on his forehead. He placed his hand on the boy's head, "I'm gonna kill you, boy." He laughed out of pure pleasure as he pressed the barrel of the gun on hand to the boy's cheek. The brown woman's eyes widened "NO!" She ran over to the boy and shrouded his body with her own. Sensui stood up to his full height and completely towered over her. It was strange really, she wasn't afraid. She stood up blocking the boy behind her. Her body was nearly half the size of his. The man pointing the gun to her head and she'd not flinch. "Go!" She yelled to the boy "Go! Run, now!" The boy nodded and ran off into the forest.

Sensui frowned, "You bitch!" He put the gun to the bottom of her chin. She just stood there not budging. The tall man spoke "It's a shame, yet another demon fighting for the wrong side." Rio raised a brow "Wrong side? Please, I care nothing about humans more than I care of a hole in the wall. I just don't enjoy senseless violence." She ran her finger tips up the gun while looking in the man's eyes. "So, are you gonna kill me or not?" He smiled, and his smile turned to a laugh "You really are some kind of hard ass aren't cha?" Rio rolled her eyes and turned her back "Damn you're boring, and here I was thinking we'd have an interesting fight." She'd walk off and a gunshot sounded with a bullet grazing her ear. "You aren't going anywhere. You took something from me, I take something from you." The small woman turned around and smiled, "Looks like it won't be so boring after all." She licked her lips "But we're gonna play on my turf...ICE NIRVANA!" The air got crisp and the naked eye could not keep up with how fast everything was freezing. So cold, but at the same time so beautiful.

The woman formed a couple of ice shards and threw it at the man. He'd dodge them, but barely. Sensui formed a purple energy ball around his hands and kick it at her. She punched her fists into the ground "ARMOR OF ICE!" Taking a direct hit was what she intended, but it chipped her armor as she'd not expected. Rio let down her armor and ran up to the man at full force. She threw countless punches, all of them being blocked. He caught one of her arms and twisted it behind her back. He'd raise it higher and higher making the pain more intense. Her bones cracked but she'd not scream, not even moan. He pushed her up against a tree pointing the barrel of his gun to her cheek. "Its so sexy..the way that you refuse to beg for your life even when you know you're clearly outmatched." He lowered his head to her ear "Be honest, its been a while since a man has touched you the way I do." He laughed, "You're mind can't help but think of all the things I can do to your body..." She growled, "Oh yeah? I'd rather you scream for your life instead. It's a much bigger turn on." She lifted her twisted arm a bit more and aimed it toward his face. "Frost Crystals!" Hundreds of tiny shards flew from her hand at the man. He'd dodge most, but not all. One last piece hit the man's chest. The shard slowly began to freeze the muscles and veins in that area. "I'm impressed you've managed to dodge most of them. What is your name mystery man?" He'd ignore the woman as he was battling demons in his head. "N-no I can take her. Shinobu, you can't pull me from this fight. NO!" He'd pierce his chest with his own hand trying to take out the shard. It was too small though, a needle in a haystack. He dropped to his knees just slashing his chest trying to pull the piece out. Rio closed her territory and walked over to the man. "I don't have the heart to take away another human's life. Hold still." Her long sharp fingernails pinched the frost crystal and pulled it out.

His large body fell on top of hers. He put his hand around her neck and whispered to her "Kazuya." She ran her tongue across his cheek licking his splattered blood off his face. "Rio...just want you to know the name of the woman that saved your life." His hand clenched tighter around her neck, but not enough for pain. He pulled her face to his and pressed his lips against hers. Her ears relaxed and stopped moving around. He forcefully slid his tongue in her mouth. She'd bite his bottom lip roughly and taste the blood from the inside of his mouth. Rio finally broke the kiss pushing his face away and looking into his eyes. His expression changed; it was softer and more welcoming. Sensui picked his body off the ground and dusted himself off. His hand reached down to help the small woman up and she'd take it. He smiled and shook the hand already placed in his. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we have met. You can call me Shinobu." Rio looked around "But I thought..." The tall man chuckled "The man from before was Kazuya. He's said good things about you. For starters he said you have very soft lips." The man kneeled to the snow bunny's height and kissed her hand. "Care if find out firsthand?" She walked up a bit and sat on his kneeling leg. Shinobu's eyes widened at how light she was, almost like she was so frail and delicate. Like he wanted to do nothing but protect her. The small woman nearly closed the distance between them and talked on his lips. "Do realize you're following a tough act. I liked Kazuya; he knew how to play rough with me." He leaned forward a bit more and kissed the woman lightly. She put her hand on the back of his head and began to stroke the fine ends of his hair. The two embraced and he'd give light kisses on her neck. Rio pulled back and looked into his eyes "I've never felt this before." Shinobu kissed the woman's nose, "Love so quickly?" She'd stand up and turn from him "But with a human?" He'd put his arms around her and shroud her body with his. "I'd have it no other way. Don't leave me...my heart couldn't bare it." He'd sit with his back against a tree and she curled up into a ball in his lap. The woman felt something underneath her, poking her lower back she'd look up "Uh, what is..." He looked back down at her and smiled grimly as his craggily voice sounded, "Wanna touch it?" She stood up and pointed to a flower bed "Kazuya, go take care of that!" He'd grab the woman's ass and pick her up off the ground "You're coming with me." Rio twirled his fly away hair, "I'm not gonna watch you take care of business." The large man chuckled, "Heh! You're right, this act takes two." He licked his lips and posted her against a tree…

The small rabbit woman woke up the next morning near a waterfall. Her clothes were next to her and all she wore was a pair of black panties. She couldn't see herself, but she felt like she got hit by a truck. The woman made her way to the water and slowly inched in. "GAHHHHH!" She screamed as the salt water burned her skin. "What the hell is this?" She felt a bite mark on her shoulder and three scratch marks on her back. She heard water splash and before she knew it, she felt arms come around her. A soothing voice made chills crawl down her spine "You got me pretty good too ya know." Rio cocked her head to the side "Could have sworn I laid with Kazuya last night." Shinobu laughed "Oh man, that bastard. He was pissed, but he couldn't handle you. You were too much for him. You opened your territory and he grew too weak." He kissed her neck lightly "But no matter how tough you were, I played the better hand. That was the first time I'd ever made love so passionate that my partner passed out." She turned to him "I passed out?" The man chuckled "Yes, you did, for a few days actually. I knew it was too much for you, but you insisted that if I stopped, you'd kill me with your bare hands." Rio shook her head "Sounds like me." She looked up at the man "I didn't even make a scratch on you." He leaned down and pointed at his ear "Bit me pretty good." She took the man's arms off of her and walked closer to the waterfall. "I tried so hard to scar you. But I suppose the only wounds you can bare are the ones that are self-inflicted." The small woman looked up at the sky "It's early. There's a fight that I still want to finish. I know Kazuya let me win last night. I'd hope you won't do the same." Sensui walked over to the woman and leaned down to kiss her. He'd clench her face with his hand and give her multiple pecks, "Alright then. Lets get dressed and we'll begin."

The two stood with a fifteen foot distance between them. Rio had her fists up with an angry scowl on her face. She looked into the eyes of her opponent and he had a relaxed facial expression. His hands were in his pockets, and he looked at the girl with softness in his eyes. The snow bunny yelled to the man "Don't you dare go easy on me!" Sensui formed the same purple ball in his hand and smirked at the woman "Wouldn't dream of it." He kicked it at the woman, and instead of taking a direct hit this time, she attempted to dodge it. It flew at great speed and she knew she had to act mindlessly to get out of the situation. The small woman did a back-hand spring as the ball flew past her. The powerful energy grazed her knees as she did, but it was all worth it. She stopped with her hands on the ground and sprinted forward. Her fist was covering in ice as she picked up speed. She swung at the man and missed horribly. She'd continue to swing at him and he'd dodge all of it. Every punch she threw missed. He caught both of her fists and out of nowhere came a hard leg ready to slam into her rib cage. It was sure to break a couple bones. Rio closed her eyes as she began to freeze the hands that held hers. His kick slowed, and she had time to jump up and push her feet off the mans chest. Another back flip, but this one actually pushed Sensui back. The man smirked "Hmph, looks like you are more strategic than I gave you credit for." Within a split second, an enormous amount of energy surrounded him. It was the same energy ball, but in multiples. Rio panted as she maintained her fighting stance, _'Shit, I can't dodge them all_.' The balls all formed into one. He took a step back, "You ready?" She spit on the ground "Pfff, I've see bon fires more frightening." The larger man smirked "Alright then. Splinter Resshūken!" He kicked the energy ball and dozens flew at her. The woman was frozen in fear. She had to make a choice and quickly, fight or flight. She punched her fists into the ground "ARMOR OF ICE!" Even through the ice she was trembling. Was this a fatal mistake?

The blasts hit her one by one. Each one chipped her armor until her full back was exposed. The energy balls grazed her back, each one barely missing her vitals. When the energy rain was finished the woman looked up to see a fast leg about to hit her face. It was coming faster than the first. Her only option was to take the hit. She felt a cool breeze of air on her cheek. The woman looked up to see that the man stopped mid attack. He smiled as he looked down upon her "I think we know what happens next." She retracted the armor from her body and stood up. Her face had an angry frown. The little fireball looked up at the man "I will beat you Shinobu...one day." He stroked the woman's hair and kissed her forehead "I know you will." She walked away from the man while braiding her hair. He'd watch her walk away, "You're upset?" Rio stopped braiding her hair and looked back at the man, "What were you..I mean, Kazuya, doing out in the middle of the forest a couple days ago?" Sensui looked at her intensely "You really want to know?" The green haired girl nodded and the large man took her hand, "I'd rather show you."

Sensui opened the door to an apartment. It was a nice one that overlooked the city. By the time they got home, it was about dusk. He closed all of the curtains and turned on the television. The man sat down on a black couch and grabbed a remote, "I want you to see this." She was still at the doorway when he pressed play. Immediately upon viewing, the woman turned her head. It was a tape of mankinds cruelest acts all put together in one recording. Screams came from the television. The sound of bones cracking, and people getting tormented filled her ears. "Turn it off." He looked back to see that the woman's ears were twitching like crazy. The hairs on her arm were standing up, and she even began to dig her nails into her arms to the point that it drew blood. "I SAID TURN IT OFF!" Just before he turned off the tape he saw three small ice demons on the video. They were young, and very scared. A man on the video grabbed one of the girls' throats and turned to his friend "Rumor has it that these bitches can cry valuable crystals. Lets see how many we can get out of her." Rio dropped to her knees holding her stomach "Please, I beg of you...turn it off." The man ignored her. His eyes were glued to the screen. The man put his hand down the girls' shorts and did as he pleased "Hehehe, this broad's a virgin. Well, let's see if we can't fix that." Shrieks came from the screen. The sound of crystals hitting floor circulated around the apartment as many hands were placed on the girls most intimate areas. Sensui stood out of his seat and kicked a hole in the television. The tape was okay, but everything else was destroyed. His hands ran through his hair and he pulled it at the roots. "That's why he was in the forest torturing that boy. All humans deserve to die." The small woman looked up "But what about you? Do you deserve to die?" "ESPECIALLY ME!" He kicked over his couch.

Rio lifted her head from the floor "We were the only three out of the entire Chapter Black tape to escape with our lives. It doesn't show you, but before they got far enough to rape me...I learned my territory. I learned Ice Nirvana, and killed every human in that room." The blood from her arms pooled onto the floor. "Their lives…their lives were but a small consolation to the emotional scars I still bear to this day." The man breathed heavily out of rage…"I cant wait any longer." His eyes went from soft to demented. He grabbed her wrist "C'mon were going to Muchiyori." Rio shook her head "For what?" "To dig…we're gonna break the Kekai barrier and let the humans get exactly what they deserve."

**To Be Continued**

**Sensui X Rio: ** art/Love-me-and-my-flaws-374463301

**P.S. Tell me if the link doesn't work, because for some reason this site doesn't like it when you post other…sites. NAUGHTEH, NAUGHTEH! **


End file.
